THE WAR OF LOVE
by LIGHTNING THE HEDGEHOG 1
Summary: when Blaze meets two secret spy hedgehogs who will she choose.shadow or his brother lightning. review review review
1. Chapter 1

THE WAR OF LOVE

This story was inspired by the movie this means war. Also I don't own any sonic characters except lightning the hedgehog.

(lightning's p.o.v)

Lightning it's time to go was, all I heard before I was splashed with cold water by the only dude that could go toe to toe with me. ''shadow''.

''come on man now I have to change into a new uniform'', I yelled waking up from a dream about pizza.

''sorry bro but you know the rules, no sleeping on under cover missions'', said shadow referring to the mission at hand. We finally located the mansion of the greatest drug factories owner, LA GATA NEGRA. Every time we were so close to catching her, she slipped away in a helicopter. Now we got the element of surprise. LA GATA NEGRA is hosting a party for other drug lords in Juares, Chihuahua , Mexico. So shadow and I have to go pay her a little visit. Shadows undercover name was BLACK PANTHER, and my name was LOBO BLANCO. Shadows cover was that he was a drug lord from MEXICO CITY. My undercover story was that I'm a body guard to BLACK PANTHER. So here we are waiting in a helicopter on the way to the mansion.

''Get ready lightning '', warned shadow

'' I know what to do shadow, remember I made this plan

(BLAZES P.O.V)

I have been single for a year now, after I broke up with my old boyfriend silver. That asshole started to date my old friend right after we broke up. Every were I go there he is with his new girl. It's like he is trying to break me. Just yesterday I was walking down the mall looking for something that would be perfect present for rouges birthday. I finally found it in the window outside of Sears. It was a shirt that said '' if you have a heart of gold ill date you just to steel it''. Just as I was about to grab it silver yanked it away and said '' to slow''. Then he kissed that stupid bitch. I can't believe I was ever friends with marine.

''see you at the party'' said silver walking away

I almost broke into tears watching the only guy I ever loved walk away. Now here I am walking thru the mall again looking at window after window. Just as was going to get to my old yellow Camaro a helicopter flew over dropping a gold ring on my car cracking the passenger window.

''son of a bitch'' was all I could say as it flew away. If I ever meet who did this I will kill them.

(SHADOWS P.O.V)

As we started landing i noticed lightning looking around grabbing his wrist. He looked very worried, like if he could pounce on the person he saw with all his shaking.

''lightning is something wrong''

'' I can't find my power ring'' answered lightning

'' sir we are supposed to start the mission'' said the pilot

We headed into to the mansion scanning for dangers and ways out. As I motioned for lightning too follow I turned on our headphone communication devices.'' If you don't now look at movies with bodyguards and you'll see''. As soon as we entered I the main room where everybody was hanging out. I started looking for LA GATA NEGRA near the bar but nope. All thou she did know how to pick her alcohol. So I went upstairs to look for her in her room while lightning stood outside watching to see if she was coming. Still I think that he let her walk in cause as I looked in her bath room something grabbed my ass. I jumped and turned around to see a sexy black cat with orange eyes.

''how you doing stud'' she said sounding like Salma Hayek.

''well I'm feeling exited right now'' I answered with ace class flirting skills.

''then why don't we get comfortable in my bed'' she said wrapping her arms around me.

''hey lobo Blanco guard the door with the sexy lady's guards''

''yes BLACK PANTHER'' said lightning sounding pist.

LA GATA NEGRA laid herself on the bed as I climbed on pulling out hand cuffs.

''ooh cops and robbers I love it'' she said.

''yah sure''

''why don't I take you in hand cuffs to my helicopter and act like your my prisoner'' I recommended.

''Sounds even sexier, ok '' she said

(LIGHTNINGS P.O.V)

It was really weird standing out there with the other guards.

'' hey how you doin'' I asked a echidna guard

''que?'' he answered

Oh snap can't believe I forgot I'm supposed to speak Spanish.

''has visto el juego de chivas y America'' I asked

'' por supuesto que vi el juego es un clásico'' he answered with interest

'' hizo el gol perfecto''

(SHADOWS P.O.V)

As I walked out of the room with my prey I saw lightning talking in Spanish to an echidna. Then lightning followed me out to the helicopter ending his conversation. As we walked out LA GATA NEGRA kept grabbing my ass. I sat her down in the helicopter and tied her down.

''so when do we start?'' she asked

'' we will start when we are at G.U.N base'' I said while the helicopter took off

'' I don't think so'' she said with a grin

The minute she smiled I heard clicks all around me and as I turned I saw guns pointing at lightning and me.

'' im sorry, but I will go and enjoy my party while you two stay here and crash'' she said with glee

''don't you want to do the nasty tonight''

''give it up already, you can't flirt your way out of this'' yelled lightning.

''good by'', she said jumping out with her people.

'' chaos control'' ask lightning sliding a chaos emerald out of his sleeve.

''chaos control'' I said disappearing in a flash of light.

(LIGHTNINGS P.O.V)

''Were suspended from missions! '', I yelled

'' yes your suspended, you crash a helicopter. 'said Tikal our new boss and shadows ex-wife.

So shadow and I decided to go too our sister blitzes wedding we watched as she danced with knuckles.

''shadow have you ever thought about being with just one person for the rest of your life?'' I asked

''no, are you crazy were single we can do what we want.'' Said shadow

I left home to see what I could get done with my paper work. After I got done I decide to watch tv and saw an online dating web site that matches you with someone. So I called shadow.

'' dating web sites are people that just gave up'' he said

'' forget you''

(BLAZES P.O.V)

I took the ring to Amy and asked her about it. She said it looked like a ring an old friend of hers had, but this one was part computer. So I decided to give it too rouge. I left to rouges house in hope for some advice about silver.

''Hey blaze, how you doing'' said rouge greeting me at the door

''Hey rouge'' I said not so happy

'' ahh whats wrong blaze'', said rouge inviting me in.

''its silver every were I go he's there with marine'' I said breaking into tears

'' Blaze what you need is a man to show off at my party on Friday'', she said with confidence.

'' where would I even be able to get a guy in three days.''

'' There's a new dating web site that matches you with someone, you should try '', she said

''ok'', I said walking with her too the computer.

We Signed me up and added a picture of me drunk at rouges last party pole dancing in a bikini. Witch rouge uploaded while I was in the restroom. The ten seconds after I pushed sign up, the screen said one match found.

''Lightning the hedgehog age 22, born on the ark'', said rouge reading it confused.

''so should I go on a date with him'' I asked

'' yes, but I will be following you because I don't want to see you in a body bag''

And it was a date. Lightning picked the spot, a restaurant called le pomme. Now it's just about explaining the drunk photo.


	2. First Try At True Love

FIRST TRY AT TRUE LOVE

I'M back with a new chapter. Sorry but I forgot to translate the Spanish to English. Although there's always Google translate. Okay back to story.

(BLAZE'S P.O.V)

Here I was waiting on the patio tables on a sunny day. As I waited for my date to arrive I got more and more nervous every second. Rouge was hiding in a tree with a gun. Still don't know how she got it but she did she had a permit and everything. I wish she would shoot Silver with that. I just laughed at the news story they would show. Stupid got shot for pissing of bat.

''having fun without me I see'', said my date with a handsome smile.

''no just waiting'', I answered sitting down at the table

''you can tell your friend to put the gun away.'', he exclaimed

''how did you know?'' I asked

Let's just say she can't hold a gun strait'', said Lightning pointing at the laser on his head that kept shaking.

''sorry she is overprotective'', I explained

'' no need I'm a little overprotective myself'', he said

So we sat down and ordered. I had salad and he had soup. As we ate he told me about his job as a stock broker and how he has to travel a lot. He was really funny and charming. We kept talking about each other's lives for about 30 minute. I felt like I could talk with him forever. At least we talked till we got to the subject of ex's.

''so how was your last boyfriend?'' he asked

''well umm he was an ass and he didn't seem to care much for what I wanted.'' I answered with tears in my eyes

''Hey don't cry trust me he is probably at home wishing he was with you.'', he said sitting next to me ready to give me a hug.

''no, he's dating my best friend and is now going to make me look like a fool at my friend's party." I said while sobbing.

'' how about I go with you and we make him look like a dumb ass? I will even go out and by a new car to pick you up in'', he said rubbing my back

'' you would do that for me? You barley just met me.'' I asked

''well you told me almost your whole life story. I have also decided that I'm going to treat every girl I date like the one that could be my soul mate.'' He said looking into my eyes with his ruby colored eyes.

We were about to kiss till a gun went off and hit Lightning in the shoulder. Lightning quickly covered me and hit the floor. People just became full of fear and began to run for their lives. I was scared for Rouge till I heard her say ''sorry the trigger is very sensitive. And with that the date was over. The ambulance arrived and where about to take Lightning away, but before they did he gave me his number and said ''don't worry things will get better for you and worse for Silver. He will get what he deserves I promise.

(LIGHTNING'S P.O.V)

''I can't believe you signed up for a dating web site. Man you really did give up on life. You even got shot by the first girl.'', he said taking his swing in the batting cage next to me.

'' first of all her friend shot me and it was an accident. Second I haven't given up on life. I'm just trying to find the perfect one, while using technology that's charging me 50 bucks a day and oh my gosh I should probably go cancel right now.''

So we ran to Shadows new black corvette to go home and cancel my subscription. I know what you're thinking,'' Lightning you shouldn't worry about fifty bucks you work for G.U.N nothing can go wrong.''. See the thing is that I stole Tikal's credit card to witch I know the pin number and all that good stuff and may have accidentally used it to sign up.

When we got to my apartment there was a swat team, special ops team some of the very people I helped train to take anybody down including me. So we saw Tikal standing in front of a cop car and walked over to her.

''So Tikal what are you doing?'' asked Shadow

''you're stupid brother stole my credit card again but, this time I plan on him getting hurt'' she said with a grin.

''how do you know if he's in there?'' asked Shadow

''Thermal vision apparently he's sleeping in the spare bed room and by the way you still haven't paid me alimony'' she answered

''come on Tikal you already make double what I make you, can fire me any day you want, I only get to see my son on Fridays, and Saturdays.'', complained Shadow

''Give him a break he just want's too spend more time with his son.'' I said sliding on the hood of the cop car.

''Lightning what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in your apartment.'', said Tikal

''No, I was at the batting cages with Shadow.''

''Then who is in the apartment?'', asked Tikal

''My sister Silhouette. Why?'', I asked

''I just sent S.W.A.T in to take her out." She said

''are you crazy she will kill those guys''. I said shaking her.

''relax you trained them to even take down you.'' She said

''that's different taking down a calm collective hedgehog male is one thing. Taking down a female hedgehog with enough power to take out a planet, who is also on her period and has anger issues is completely different.'', I said

'' see Lightning this is what happens when you take my credit card! Why can't you just get your own card'', she said with furry

''now where is the fun in that?'' I asked with a smile

''it's too late.'', said shadow

''why?'' I asked

''they just breached the door'', he answered.

After he said that all we could hear were little girl screams and the breaking of multiple windows. When Silhouette came out she looked directly at me as if to kill.

''what did I tell you about calling the S.W.A.T team to wake me up?'' she asked

''wait this isn't the first time?'' asked Tikal

''it's a long story how about I explain it over dinner. My treat.'', I said holding up Tikal's credit card

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . ..

That's the second chapter hope you guys liked it. don't forget to check out my other story ''My Red And Black Guardian" and my friend The Shadow Uzumaki's GCR File: Ghost's Memory. Also review this and leave advice and that kind of stuff.


End file.
